With rapid development of electronic techniques, capacities of terminals, such as phones and tablet computers, are greatly improved. In order to sense in real time ambient light to adjust brightness of a display region on a panel of a terminal, a photodetector is generally arranged in the terminal, to detect the ambient light.
Conventionally, a hole is generally arranged within a partial region other than the display region on the panel of the terminal. The photodetector may be arranged below the hole. The ambient light may pass through the hole and be detected by the photodetector.